Bound To Shock
by Sapphonic
Summary: [Suby] Follow up to Bound: Rebound... BTSI Susan tries to adjust after her news.BTSII Abby, Susan & Car seat! BTS III now up Susan has a breaking point and makes a shocking impulsive decision of her life. [FF] [Rated for Content]
1. Bound To Shock

**"Bound To Shock"**

**Summary:** Follow up to Bound: Rebound Trilogy. Previously Titled: Bound Within.

Susan tries to adjust after her news and makes an ultimatum… And Kerry still will not give in…

**Disclaimer:** Lyrics – "What If?" -Coldplay

**

* * *

**

Dedicated

"Ah Susan" Kerry said nervously as she limped to her side. They are standing at the admit desk.

Susan glanced at her and replied sadly "Kerry"

"I was wondering if you want to go over the reports, I have some catching up to do"

"I guess so, we need to keep on top of it for the audit"

"When is it a good time?"

"Now if you want, I'll get my stuff"

"Susan are you ok? If you don't feel so good why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"You know Kerry that sounds a wonderful idea but…" Susan paused for a second and winced "I have an ER to run here"

"You are very dedicated aren't you Susan?" Kerry smiled with a hint of sarcasm.

"I have to, to keep you happy"

"Susan we are even now, why don't we just forget about it?" She pursed her lips, leaning her weight on her crutch.

Abby walked to the admit desk and stood next to Susan. She thrusts a chart right under Susan's nose for her to sign. Susan flinched back and glared at Abby for her rudeness. Abby frowned at Kerry.

"Morning Dr Lockhart" Kerry said

Abby smiled forcefully at her. Susan scribbled her name and shoved the chart back at Abby. Abby raised her brows at her friend's response and walked away towards Luka.

"What's up with her?"

"I don't know Kerry"

"Is she messing you about again?" Kerry asked.

"Don't know, I don't want to talk about it, why don't we go and get this done"

Kerry nodded and limped away from the admit desk.

"Luka, can you take charge while I do the reports with Weaver" Susan pointed over her shoulder when she turned to face him.

Luka nodded and watched Susan leave. He looked at Abby.

"Is she ok? She had to leave the meeting earlier not feeling well"

"Maybe she got a bug or she may have had a dodgy meal with her friend" Abby shrugged telling a white lie.

Luka nodded "You like to meet me for a drink tonight?"

"Sure" Abby smiled wryly "Perhaps we could get something to eat too"

"After work?" Luka cocked his head forward before leaving the admit desk.

Abby nodded as she watched Susan and Kerry enter the elevator.

**Arrogance**

"Abby's messing you round again isn't she?" Kerry asked, stood next to Susan in the elevator watching the door close.

"What?" Susan sneered with her arms folded.

"She doesn't know what she wants. She leads you on and then pushes you away. You get hurt"

Susan turned her head and cocked it to one side "What you know about me and Abby? Kerry, you spend to much time concentrating on other peoples lives"

The elevator door dinged open.

"I wouldn't do that to you, mess you around and hurt you" Kerry commented as she limped out of the elevator.

"What! You hypocrite! You sexually harassed me the other week" Susan scoffed as she followed Kerry down the hallway.

"Only because you lead me on" Kerry smiled as she gestured Susan in her office.

"But I didn't do anything that day to do so"

They both sat down behind Kerry's desk and pulled out all the reports and spread them out on the desk.

"Yeah I'm talking about when we did it"

"Yes I did with you to keep my job after you finding out the threesome was a bet" Susan sighed loudly as she picked up a pen and opened a file. "Can we not have this conversation and get on with this"

"I'm in love with you Susan" Kerry choked trying to fight off her emotions placing her hand on top of her hand.

Susan swung her head to stare at the fiery redhead.

Kerry confessed, "All I have to do is look at you and I'm turned on"

Susan threw her pen down on the desk, closed her eyes and placed her hands over them. She didn't want to hear what Kerry just said. She couldn't find the words to tell her that it is never going to happen between them.

"I know what you are thinking, It's not going to happen" Kerry smiled taking off her glasses. Kerry placed her hand under Susan's chin for her to look at her. "It will happen eventually, I am trying to make my way to your heart"

"Ugh!" Susan shook her head and laughed in disbelief "That was arrogant"

"Yes! I get arrogant when I want something badly" Kerry placed her hand on Susan's lap. Susan froze and pushed Kerry's hand away.

"Kerry please, don't touch me," Susan begged. "I am very flattered but I'm not attracted to any woman"

"Yes you are, why are you sleeping with Abby?"

"Because it's only Abby. She the only woman on this planet I'm attracted to, we are just going through a comfort phase"

"I don't believe you, you wont deny that you're gay"

"I'm not! I prefer men actually. To be honest I slept with a man last night ok? Now can we finished this I haven't got all day"

"I still think you have hidden feelings though" Kerry placed her hand on Susan's lap again and ran it up her inner thigh.

Susan gasped as grabbed Kerry's hand before she cupped her between her legs.

"I'm only being friendly" Kerry grinned

"A little too friendly" Susan gave Kerry her disapproving look and asked again, "Now can we get on with this? Or I will do you for Sexual harassment this time!"

**Ultimatum**

"Susan!" Luka called out as he spotted her entering the triage desk.

"Yes Luka?" Susan popped her head round the cage.

"What time are you off today?"

"Four" She replied and watched Abby appeared from behind Luka "Why?"

"I was wondering you wanted to join me and Abby's at Ike's for dinner after work?"

Susan and Abby exchanged glances.

"Uh no I'm going straight home, I'm very tired." Susan forced a smile "Thanks anyway"

Susan turned back in to the triage desk and felt a tug on her arm. She turned to look it was Abby looking bemused

"What the hell you doing with Weaver?" Abby snapped flicking her wrist.

"What?" Susan winced "We were doing the reports"

"I see you have forgiven her"

"What? I can't say no to her if we need to work on them?" Susan shook her head "Those are legal documents they need to be done"

"Oh right"

"What is it? Are you jealous? I had the impression that you didn't want me anymore after finding out that I am expecting"

"I didn't say anything"

Susan scoffed "No you left abruptly"

"I had a patient to see"

_What if I got it wrong  
And no poet or song  
Could put right what I got wrong  
Or make you feel I belong_

"Yeah right" Susan pulled a face in disbelief and walked away as she felt she is not having anymore of this, she stopped when Abby grabbed her arm. Susan's blonde hair bounced when her swung her head to look at Abby again "I don't think you can hack it I am going to have a child. What is it Abby? Are you gonna get jealous that I will concentrate on the baby and not you?"

Abby chewed on her bottom lip.

Susan continued, "If you want to be part of my life, you will be part of that baby's too. We do it together and if that's not what you want, just tell me now that it's over between us. I rather know now than later"

_What if you should decide  
That you don't want me there by your side  
That you don't want me there in you life_

Abby stared hard at Susan. Susan cocked her head waiting for an answer.

She pouted, "Don't you think this isn't the time and place?"

"Nothing's seem to be the time and place Abby, nothing" Susan snapped, pulled her arm free from Abby's grip and walked away "Let me know tonight"

"I can't I'm spending the whole evening with Luka tonight, not just for dinner"

_Ooh, that's right  
Let's take a breath, try to hold it inside  
Ooh, that's right  
How can you know it, if you don't even try  
Ooh, that's right_

Susan froze on the spot and her mouth slightly open, couldn't find her voice for a few seconds. Susan rolled her eyes and turned to look at her again "I guess I got your answer then? Ugh you just can't wait to jump back in bed with Luka can you!"

"Susan!" Abby shouted. She rubbed her forehead with guilt.

Susan waved to ignore Abby as she headed to a treatment room. The tears started to well up in Susan's eyes again.

_Every step that you take  
Could be your biggest mistake  
It could bend or it could break  
That's the risk that you take_

**Flowers**

"_Ooh Ooh Uhh-hh-h" Susan moaned out load at every thrust as she rocked against the wall. Susan's legs wrapped round Chuck's waist having a quickie. Abby is sat in a chair watching them. She is smoking a cigarette. Her cheeks sucked in when she took a drag and blew out the smoke. She is present to give her approval of their session… Kerry suddenly appeared, she looked on in disbelief, seething with jealousy…_

Bang on the door woke Susan up. She looked around realizing that she fell asleep on her couch. She looked at the time. Five-fifteen. She hasn't slept long after arriving home from work. Another bang is heard.

"God ugh what a weird dream" Susan muttered as she shook her head. She rose up on her feet and headed to the door. She opened to see who was present. A burly male holding a huge bouquet of flowers.

"A delivery for Susan Lewis, ma'am?" He asked,

"Oh yes" She blinked in surprise and choked "They're beautiful"

"Would you sign here please?"

"Sure" Susan took the pen from the guy and scribbled her name. He left and Susan shuts the door after. Her eyes marvelled at the flowers and pulled the little envelope out. She opened it to read the card.

_I am sorry that I've been a bit off today. I am going through a confusing stage… The pregnancy was just a shock to me. Now am I am thinking that it is a wonderful news as I know you always wanted to be mother. I was too speechless to tell you I wanted to support you and be there for you and the baby… You know what I am like about expressing emotions I am not good at it. If Kerry and Sandy can do it, then we can. I have come to a decision… please let me in back in your life._

_I love you Susan…_

_Abby xx_


	2. Bound To Shock II

"**Bound To Shock II"**

**Summary:** Follow up to Bound Within. Abby, Susan and a Car seat!

_Enjoy the shock factor…_

**

* * *

**

Watching

Susan pulled up in front of Abby's apartment and glanced at her window. No light on. Not home, she must still be out with Luka. Susan decided to drive to Ike's to see if she still out eating and drinking.

Susan pulled over to a free parking space on the roadside. Unbuckled her belt and glanced at the Ike's doorway. She spotted Abby and Luka coming out, laughing. Susan decided to stay put to watch them.

"Thanks Abby for a great night" Luka shivered at the freezing Chicago air.

"You're welcome anytime" She smiled at him.

"Perhaps this could be a regular thing, you know…" Luka shrugged slipping his hands in his jacket pocket trying to fight off the cold. "You curbing my lonely nights"

Abby raised her brows and her eyes raced about, as she didn't know where to look after what he had just said. Luka placed his hands on Abby's shoulders. He cocked his head forward to give her direct eye contact. Luka attempted his moment to lean in to kiss Abby but she quickly raised her hand to place it on his chest and pushes him away.

"I can't" Abby croaked as she struggled to speak and shook her head. Abby looked around to avoid looking at Luka, as she did not want to see the hurt in his eyes. Suddenly she spotted a familiar car on the opposite side of the road.

"Is that Susan?" Luka frowned and rolled his eyes looking up, blowing out warm air in to the crisp cold night.

"Yes it is" Abby nodded. She stepped on to the road and walked towards the car.

Susan pressed the button to wind down the passenger side window. Abby popped her head inside the car.

"Hey?" She smiled wryly.

"Hi" Susan smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked

"I came by your place but you weren't in" Susan said, rubbing her forehead "Anyway I guessed that you both still here at Ike's… I…erm… wanted to thank you for the flowers"

"Ooh you got them"

"Yes… they're beautiful"

"Yes beautiful like you" Abby eyes smiled at Susan.

Susan bowed her head down feeling flattered. She doesn't understand why she thought that. She knows how Abby feels about her. Abby turned to look at Luka. He was gone. Her eyes searched down the street. No sign of him.

Abby looked back at Susan "Luka's gone" she shrugged.

"You want a lift?"

"Sure" Abby opened the passenger door and got in. She buckled herself up. "I guess you saw everything back then"

"Yes" Susan replied firmly. "Luka wanted to kiss you but you backed away"

"Yes Susan, what does that tell you?"

There was a short silence before Susan answered. "I don't know Abby, what does it tell me? Yes I know you backed away from Luka but is it going to solve any problems between us?" She scolded with her eyes peeled on the road. "I'm sick and tired of your games Abby. Not knowing where I stand in this. I am feeling vulnerable at the moment, finding out that I'm pregnant"

Abby turned her head to look out of the passenger window and started to cry from Susan's response.

**Car Seat**

"Susan, can you pull over?" Abby demand with her bottom lip quivering.

Susan frowned at Abby and indicated to a quiet secluded street and pulled over to the sidewalk. She switched off the engine and put the gears in park.

Abby unbuckled her belt and climbed over to straddle on to Susan's lap and leant her back against the steering wheel. Susan unbuckled her belt too. Abby wiped the tears away from her eyes and sniffled looking at Susan

"I'm sorry Susan" A sob caught in Abby's throat "I am so confused"

"Shush" Susan stretched out her hand and grazed her thumb over Abby's cheek to wipe away the tears. She whispered "It's ok I'm confused too, we can take this one day as a time"

Abby nodded and smiled painfully when she placed her hand flat on Susan's lower abdomen. Susan struggled to hold back her emotions. She placed her hand over her mouth and shut her eyes. The tears came anyway… Abby tried to swallow that lump in her throat. Her mouth and lips felt dry from the turmoil. Abby stared hard at Susan before she impacted her lips against hers.

Susan moaned in surprise from Abby's quick impulse. Susan can taste the saltiness from Abby's tears as she sucked on her bottom lip to moisten the dryness. Abby's pout started to feel bruised as Susan worked on her top lip.

While their lips still intact, Abby reached for the seat adjuster to lower it back to make room and more comfortable for them. She pulled it too hard that the seat fell back quick and hard.

"Oh!" They gasped in unison. Abby collapsed on top of Susan. They had to laugh out loud.

"Are you ok?" Abby asked looking down at Susan.

"Yes!" Susan is still laughing.

Abby laced her fingers with Susan and gripped them firmly. She leaned in and plunged her tongue inside her mouth. She swirled her tongue and stroked against Susan's. Abby lets go of one of her hand and traced it down Susan's stomach and unzipped her pants. She slipped her hand between her legs and with her two fingers she scissor-like on Susan's clit, tugged and massaged it gently. A little groan escaped from Susan's throat while they kissed deeply.

Abby carried on tugging and pulling Susan's clit until she climaxed out "Oh my god Abby!"

**Adventures of Suby in the back seat**

Abby and Susan still embraced in the driver's seat kissing and caressing passionately

"Abby" Susan broke from the kiss and placed her hand on Abby's chest. "Why don't we go back to my place make love there?"

"No" She shook her head "Don't you ever get that thrill of being caught having sex in public?"

"Uh-no" Susan sneered and laughed "Well yeah tell you a lie, I did it when I was younger with Paul and got caught. We managed to leg it!"

"You are not as angelic as I thought!" Abby smiled wryly.

"Hell no!" She frowned playfully "I do have my moments, I can't be angelic if I'm sleeping with you"

"I know" Abby leaned and sucked on Susan's lobe and whispered in her ear. "And I love them" Susan rolled her eyes with pleasure when Abby blew gently in her ear.

"Abby why don't we both climb in the back?" Susan suggested "So we can make out there comfortably"

"Good idea" Abby agreed and climbed over the seat. She reached her hand out to help Susan over. They are both kneeling and smiling, studying each others face. Susan stroked Abby cheek and pulled her towards herself to kiss. Susan then lowered Abby on her back to mould herself between her legs. Susan nuzzled Abby neck and travelled her tongue across her shoulder blade and unbuttoned her blouse to continue her tongue down her cleavage. She gently pushes one of Abby's breasts out from her bra cup and wrapped her mouth round her erect nipple to swirl her tongue. She slipped her hand down Abby's pants and messaged her sex. Abby moaned out loud arching her back gripping on the car door handle. With her other hand, dropped on the floor of the car. Abby felt a hard object near her hand. She lifted her head up to see what it is. She recognized the box. Susan stopped and looked where Abby was looking.

"You seem upset when you received that from Weaver so I thought I remove it from your home" Susan smiled nervously referring to the "Strap-on" Kerry had left on Abby's doorstep that night when they had a threesome. "I put in here and… I… erm forgot all about it, sorry"

"It's ok…" Abby nodded and gave Susan a devilish smile "I want you to use that on me"

Susan carried on licking and sucking her soft skin and paused in shock after hearing Abby's request. "W-w-what?"

"You heard…"

Susan took hard swallow, as she didn't know what to say. First words came out of her mouth was "Oh god"

Abby reached for the box and picked up the item.

"You have changed your tune Abby, you were disgusted at that"

"Well I suppose there's first time for everything"

"Well yes…"

"I want you to use this"

"Oh no Abby, I don't feel comfortable doing this" Susan shook her head as she is feeling pressured.

"I thought you do something for someone you love?" Abby raised her brows "I thought you love me, if you do… you would do it? Fuck me Susan!"

"This is not fair…" Susan sighed as she gave in on the pressure Abby has been giving her and grabbed the item. She put it on her and pulled Abby's pants down further and moulded herself into her. She muttered to herself "God this is soooo weird, my god no I can't believe I'm doing this"

Abby gasped out loud when Susan entered her. She started pumping long hard thrust in to her. Abby rocked and moaned with the rhythm.

"Uh-huh-hh-huh! I suppose I could give Weaver some credit for this" Abby rocked and moaned out with the rhythm.

"God Abby, don't spoil the moment" Susan panted as she worked hard keeping up with the rhythm. Susan kept going until Abby screamed out from the climax. Susan removed the object and threw it back in the box. They lay on the back seat cuddling and caressing.

"Oh god you were so good" Abby sighed stroking Susan's blonde hair while she rested her head on the brunette's chest. "Pretty good for a first time"

"Yeah thanks Abby, have you noticed the windows are all steamed up?" Susan said, trying to catch her breath.

Abby had to laugh when she glanced at them and then red flashing lights from outside wiped the smile of her face. "Shit Susan the cops are here!"

"It's ok I'll tell them I'm a doctor and that you had a orgasmic…" Susan shook her head "I mean epileptic fit"


	3. Bound To Shock III

"**Bound To Shock III"**

**Summary:** Follow up BTS II. Susan has a breaking point. She makes her most shocking impulsive decision of her life.

Disclaimer: Lyrics "Black" – Eddie Vedder (Pearl Jam)

**Wake Up Call**

Susan lets a little groan as she fluttered her eyes open, woken up by a licking and sucking sensation between her legs.

"Morning" Abby smiled popping her head up.

"Morning!" Susan replied blinking hard to focus. She giggled "Wow what a way to wake up to that."

"I tried waking you up a few times, you slept through the alarm" Abby rolled her eyes and sighed "I guess the best thing I could do was to go down on you"

"Nice" She smiled watching Abby hovering over her. She stroked Abby's flowing brunette hair and admired her beauty with her puppy dog eyed look. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen"

"And you too Susan" Abby smiled back leaned down to trace her tongue over Susan's lips. The blonde sighed with pleasured from the brunette's tickling sensation.

Their naked soft skinned bodies pressed together moving slowly enjoying the closeness with their breasts cushioning each other. They traced their hands all over while they kiss lovingly. Tip of their tongues teasingly stroked against each other. They part their mouths wider to explore further inside each other's mouths. Susan moved her leg up and down to slide her foot along Abby's leg. Abby broke away from the kissing and her tongue traveled along the blonde's neck and shoulder.

Susan enlaced her fingers with both Abby's hand and wrapped her legs round the brunette's waist. She then pushed her over to roll on top of her. Abby playfully pushes Susan over on to her back again and slid her hand along the blonde's thigh and lifted it up a little for her to mould herself against Susan's sex. Abby moved her hips to form a friction against the blonde's arousal with her own. Abby kept rhythm going by moving faster and faster until Susan moan out loud in her orgasm and Abby followed. They lay embraced holding each other tight recovering from their intense moment.

**Drug Lock-up Revisited**

Susan stood in the drug lock up room browsing the shelves, doing the stock take. Abby walked in from behind. .

"Hey" Abby smiled, gently patted Susan on the bum

"Ooh" Susan gasped in surprise and grinned to see it was Abby.

The brunette pointed up "Can you pass me the Cipro please?"

"Sure" Susan reached up to the top shelf, grabbed the box and gave it to Abby. "Here"

Abby glanced round the room having thought running through her head. Susan turned to look at her who seems to be miles away.

"You ok Abby?" Susan frowned.

Abby nodded "Yes I was thinking" She said "This is the place… kind of all started between us… you know getting close"

"Yeah" She smirked as she glanced at the stool where she sat while Abby straddled her.

They had to laugh. Abby stepped back to push the door to and move in to quickly kiss her. Susan cupped Abby's face when the brunette planted her lips on her. They parted their mouths to deepen their kiss. They kiss lovingly for a minute and stopped before anyone walks in the room.

"I'll see you later" Abby said waving the meds up "I've got a patient waiting"

**Wedged**

Susan is up on the steps counting the supplies in the top shelf. She stepped down and heard someone come in from the behind. Susan turned to look nearly said out 'Oh god' when she realized who had entered the room.

"Susan" The red head grinned and frowned. "I am surprised to see the chief of ER doing the drug stock take"

"I like to do my fair share of jobs round here considering whether I'm the chief of ER or not" She exclaimed. Susan glared at her and didn't attempt bite her tongue, she decided to give a piece of her mind. She continued "Since when Weaver done a job like this? No you wouldn't seen dead doing this, it would cramp your style"

Kerry half smiled at Susan's assertiveness. In fact she found it a turn on, she would love the blonde to be submissive.

Susan sighed, "Is there's something you want Kerry?"

"Yes there is" Kerry gave a goofy grin "I want you"

"Well… Kerry that's not what is going to happen" She shook her head and turned to carry on the stock take.

Kerry limped forward and pressed her body against Susan's back to wedge her against the shelving. She buried her nose in Susan's hair. She closed her eyes, sniffed and moaned with pleasure, grasping one of her breasts "Aah Susan you smell wonderful"

Kerry could smell the fruitiness and coconut aroma from her shampoo and conditioner. The red head shuddered with arousal thinking Susan is extra tasty and delicious with the added smell.

"Kerry!" Susan gasped as she pushed her away. Kerry nearly lost her balance. She turned to glare at her with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Susan I know you want me but you got figure the way to break you away from Abby"

"What?" Susan scoffed in disbelief as she couldn't believe what she just heard what Kerry had said. She threw the chart on to the floor "I can't do this anymore, I'm handing in my notice"

"But Susan…" Kerry watched Susan rush out of the drug lock up. She stepped out to the hallway and watched her heading to the lounge.

**Gone**

Abby is sat down doing a bit of paperwork during her break and startled from the crash of the lounge door that swung back with a bang. She is shocked at the state of Susan who busted in and headed straight for her locker.

Susan is sobbing her eyes, as she is frustrated trying to do the combination on the locker. She kicked the door with sheer frustration and anger from the harassment from Weaver.

Abby quickly rose up and rushed to her side "Susan! You're upset. What's going on?"

"I don't know what's going on Abby" Susan snapped back with tears rolling her face "The whole fucking thing is a complete mess and I can't take it anymore. I've just quit"

Susan grabbed her coat and bag and slammed the door shut. Abby gasped and jumped at the loud clang.

"Susan, you can't leave us, you're the best ER chief we've had since Mark Greene and wonderful teacher too. Can't we talk about this problem of yours?"

Just before Susan left the room and she shook her head "What problem? There is no problem now. Weaver has won her game. It hurts like hell. The whole thing in my life at the minute is like a roller coaster of emotions, one minute were high in love and another were low because of something negative happens like rejecting one or another. I can't do this anymore, especially there's a baby on the way. I'm gone for good… bye…"

_Oh, and all I taught her was everything._

_Oh, I know she gave me all that she wore._

_All the love gone bad, turned my world to black..._

_tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll be... yeah_

_Oh oh Oh oh ooo_

Susan disappeared out of the room, Abby followed managed to grab the door to open before it shuts firmly. Her eye raced round ER and Susan was nowhere to be seen. She must have left at a speed. Abby ran through the sliding doors, out to the ambulance bay. Still no sign of her. Abby ran out to the main street frantically looking for Susan. A sob caught in her throat when she realized that Susan was gone…

_I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, _

_I know you'll be a star in somebody else's sky, _

_but why, why, why can't it be, _

_oh, can't it be mine?_

_Do do do do do do do (yeah) _

* * *

Follow up : "Bound New York" 


End file.
